Anime Championship Wrestling
by darkeststar23
Summary: just what the title says


**Anime Championship Wrestling**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EVERYTHING BELONGS TO THE RESPECTIVE CREATORS **

**ONAGA: ACW CHAMPION 2**

**SHANG TSUNG/QUAN CHI: TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS 3**

**KRATOS: HARDCORE CHAMPION 1**

**SEARS VICTORIA: WOMAN'S CHAMPION 5**

**VEGETA: INTERCONTIENTAL CHAMPION 3**

**RING ANNOUNCER: STEVE**

**COMMONTATORS DRAKKEN AND SONIC**

**BACKSTAGE ANNOUNCER: LANCE**

**SONIC: GOOD EVENING, AND WELCOME TO ANOTHER NIGHT OF ACW WE'RE LIVE IN THE OUTWORLD ARENA AND YOU CAN BET AFTER THE BRUTAL FIGHT THAT BOTH ONAGA AND SHAO KAHN WENT THROUGH NEITHER ARE 100%.**

**DRAKKEN: RIGHT YOU ARE, SONIC. LADIES AND GENTLEMEN I'M DREW "THE DRAGON" LIPSKEY ALONG SIDE MY BROADCAST PARTNER THE FASTEST MAN ON THE PLANET SONIC THE HEDGEHOG. **

**Sears' music starts**

**Steve: the following contest is a REVELATION REMATCH for the ACW Woman's championship introducing first from London, England she is the ACW Woman's Champion Sears Victoria!**

**DRAKKEN: Sears doing a great job of defending the woman's championship like she did last night at Revelation against Kim Possible a former 3 time Woman's champion in her own right.**

**SONIC: Do you think she would go out with me?**

**DRAKKEN: No**

**Sears Victoria vs. Kim Possible**

**Kim Possible's theme starts**

**Steve: and her opponent from Middleton, California Kim Possible!**

**Kim not wasting any time quickly goes on the offense and starts trading punches with Sears who ducks and pops Kim in the mouth with a big upper cut followed up with a belly to belly suplex. Sears then quickly rolls Kim up for a two count with Kim just kicking out. Kim gets to on knee staring at Sears who had a twinkle in her eye while running her tongue across her fangs. Kim gets up and rubs the sweat off her face as she ties up with Sears again and backs her up into a corner and gives her a series of chops followed up with a snap-mare.**

**Kim now in control puts Sears in a sleeper hold. Sears struggles and tries to counter but to no avail. Sears starts to loose fight as the ref checks for a count. Sears hand falls once, twice, and almost falls a third time but Sears starts powering up and counters the sleeper hold with a toss. Kim quickly back to the attack misses and gets dropped with a DDT. Sears then calls for the end and locks in the Eternal Sacrifice (Sharp Shooter) for the win. **

**Sears's music starts**

**Steve: here is your winner by submission Sears Victoria**

**DRAKKEN: Sears picking up her second consecutive win over Kim Possible.**

**SONIC: I don't think Kim can believe it.**

**Backstage w Lance**

**Lance: good evening and welcome to ACW I'm Lance along side my guest the ACW champion Onaga, Last night you and Shao Kahn almost killed one another.**

**Onaga: last night Shao Kahn found out that when you screw with some one you always get yours in the end and now after I crush Danny Phantom I will take back Outworld.**

**Onaga leaves.**

**Ringside: **

**Beastboy w Raven vs. Robin w Starfire **

**Robin's music starts**

**Steve: the following contest is for one fall introducing first accompanied to the ring by his girlfriend Starfire, from Jump City, New York weighing 210 pounds Robin**

**DRAKKEN: this is a match worth watching. **

**SONIC: Indeed it is, Beastboy Robin best friends having to clash in the ring.**

**Beastboy's music starts**

**Steve: and his opponent accompanied to the ring by his wife Raven from Jump City, New York weighing 185 pounds Beastboy**

**Robin and Beastboy stand nose to nose Robin having the weight advantage as well as height takes Beastboy down with a hip toss then quickly puts Beastboy in a headlock. Beastboy turns Robin over and pins him for two. Robin then goes back to the headlock but Beastboy counters with a backdrop. Beastboy then gives Robin a handspring splash then a flipping leg drop. Beastboy then picks Robin up and gives him a suplex. Beastboy goes for the pin and gets a two count. Robin gets up and gives Beastboy a head-butt followed up with a German Suplex. **

**Beastboy gets up and both men take each other down with clotheslines. Robin goes to the top rope and waits, as Beastboy gets up and turns around. Robin then executes a missile dropkick but Beastboy catches him in mid air and turns it into a power slam. Beastboy then picks Robin up and goes for The Animal Driver (Dangerous Driver) Robin just gets his foot on the rope. Beastboy gets up and goes for another power slam but Robin lands on his feet and nails Beastboy with the Nightwing Kick (Super Kick) Robin then makes the cover and gets a two count. Robin argues with the ref, Beastboy gets up and locks in the Animal's Rage (Cobra Clutch) for the win**

**Beastboy music starts**

**Steve: here is your winner by submission Beastboy.**

**SONIC: Beastboy picking up an impressive victory tonight**

**DRAKKEN: Wonder how Robin feels. **

**Backstage**

**Kim is seen fixing up her injuries when Bonnie walks in.**

**KIM: What in god's name do you want.**

**Bonnie: Hey I don't want trouble I just want to say you did a great job out there against Sears.**

**Kim: Really…thanks **

**Bonnie: no problem, see you later.**

**Ringside: **

**Onaga vs. Danny Phantom w Sam **

**Onaga's music starts**

**Steve: the following contest is for one fall introducing first from the realm of Outworld weighing 523 pounds he the ACW champion Emperor Onaga **

**Danny's music starts **

**Steve: and his opponent being accompanied to the ring by his girlfriend Sam Mason weighing 210 pounds Danny Phantom**

**Onaga rushes over to Danny and starts the attack but Danny ducks and starts hammering away at Onaga then goes to the ropes and connects with a clothesline but Onaga remains unaffected Danny tries again but Onaga catches him and slams him back into the canvas. Onaga then picks Danny up and gives him a clothesline. Danny moaning in pain gets up and walks right into a big boot from the Dragon King. Sam then gets into the ring and shields Danny who shoves her out of the way as Onaga stomps away at Danny. **

**Onaga picks Danny up and holds him in the air and starts sending shots right into his head. Danny tries to fight out but fails and falls to the mat. Onaga then motions for the end. Danny then out of no where takes Onaga to his back with a chop block. Danny then calls for the end and nails Onaga with the Phantom Slice (Shining Wizard) Danny goes for the pin but Onaga kicks out. Danny sets Onaga up for the Phantom Slice again but Onaga grabs Danny and plants him with the Dragon Slam (Choke Slam) for the win. 1…2…3**

**Steve: here is your winner by pin fall the ACW champion Emperor Onaga**

**Onaga's music starts**

**Backstage**

**Kratos is seen getting trashed by Peter and Chris Griffin. Kratos then throws Chris into a wall and gives Peter a big boot. Chris then locks in the Evil Monkey Claw (Iron Claw) on Kratos and goes for the pin but is knocked off by Ash Ketchum with a lead pipe and then goes for the pin. 1…2…3**

**Steve: your winner by pin fall and new Hardcore champion Ash Ketchum. **

**As Ash runs to the parking lot he is met with a door to the face as Megaman rolled Ash up for the pin. 1…2…3**

**Steve: your winner by pin fall and new Hardcore champion Megaman.**

**Ringside:**

**Dave Lister/Kryten vs. Mystery Opponents**

**Red Dwarf theme starts **

**Steve: the following contest is for one fall introducing first form the ships of Red Dwarf at a combined weight of 470 pounds Dave Lister and Kryten**

**DRAKKEN: These guys have been on a roll as of late so far they have defeated some of the best tag teams in the business including the Griffin Boyz. **

**SONIC: Yes but they don't know there opponents this time.**

**Bevis and Butthead's theme starts**

**Steve: and there opponents from Highland California at a combine weight of 320 pounds Bevis and Butthead.**

**DRAKKEN: Oh my god! **

**SONIC: Well I guess you could say that hell just froze over.**

**Lister and Butthead start things off as Lister gets an arm drag followed up with another then a hip toss. Butthead takes Lister's head and smashes it into the turnbuckle and then gives Lister a series knife-edge chops. Lister makes a tag to Kryten who comes in and knocks down Butthead then knocks off Bevis and gives a big boot to Butthead. **

**Butthead makes a tag to Bevis, Butthead knocks Lister off then drop kicks Kryten into Bevis who plants him with a spine buster. Bevis and Butthead call for the in and go for the TV Set Drop (3-D) on Kryten. Lister comes in and nails Butthead with the Curry Slam (Running Power Slam) Bevis then threw Lister out but Kryten nail with the Servitude Breaker (Test Drive) for the win 1…2…3**

**Steve: here are your winners by pin fall Lister and Kryten**

**Lister's music starts**

**DRAKKEN: Bevis and Butthead have been defeated by one of the best tag teams in the business. **

**SONIC: don't count Bevis and Butthead out just yet they're after all a 14 time tag team champion**

**Backstage**

**Megaman is seen walking with his new hardcore championship. He smiles and polishes it to make it look nice. Kratos comes out of the shadows and attacks Megaman and sends him into a set of crates then plants him with the Fury of Sparta (Falling Power Bomb). 1…2…3**

**Steve: here is your winner and new hardcore champion Kratos.**

**Kratos then picks up his title and walks off. **

**As Kratos walks off he spots Sears. **

**Kratos: what's a beautiful woman like you doing in the dark parts of the hallway?**

**Sears: waiting for someone.**

**Kratos laughed.**

**Kratos felt a hand on his shoulders as he turned around he came face to face with the former four time ACW champion….Alucard!**

**Alucard wore his trademark grin**

**Alucard: let's go police girl….the night is young**

**Ringside**

**Vegeta vs. Goku Intercontinental Title match **

**Goku's music starts**

**Steve: the following contest is for one fall, and it is for the ACW Intercontinental championship introducing first, weighing 270 pounds from Satan City, Japan Goku.**

**Vegeta's music starts**

**Steve: and his opponent from West City, Japan weighing 264 pounds he is the ACW Intercontinental champion Vegeta.**

**Goku and Vegeta stand nose to nose each trying to get a head in but the ref shoves them apart as the bell rings. Vegeta and Goku tie up center of the ring as Goku back Vegeta into a corner and nails him with a powerful right hook. Vegeta answers right back a series of shots of lefts and rights. Goku counters with a knee to the mid section followed with a stalling suplex. Goku then drops a leg across the chest of Vegeta and goes for the pin. Vegeta kicks out and knocks down Goku with a spin kick followed up with a standing moonsault. **

**Vegeta picks up Goku and sets him on the top rope and then goes for a superplex but Goku counters with a series of shots to the ribs and sends Vegeta back to the canvas. Vegeta gets right back up and leap frogs his way up and plants Goku with a super belly to belly suplex. Vegeta then drops a big elbow following up with a series of stomps. Vegeta then whips Goku into the ropes and goes to plant him with a spine buster but Goku counters and with a face buster. **

**Goku goes for a big boot but misses as Vegeta hits the Final Shine Blast(Stone Cold Stunner). Vegeta going for the pin only gets a two count. Vegeta outraged sets Goku up for another Big Bang Breaker but Goku counters and nails Vegeta with the Spirit Bomb (The Last Ride) for the win 1…2…3**

**Steve: here is your winner by pin fall and new Intercontinental champion Goku!**

**DRAKKEN: We have a new Intercontinental champion!**

**SONIC: Vegeta isn't going to let this one goes believe it or not.**

**DRAKKEN: From Sonic and myself we will see you all next week.**

**SONIC: Goodnight everybody.**

**RECAP: **

**Goku defeated Vegeta by pin fall to become the new Intercontinental Champion**

**Lister/Kryten defeated Bevis/Butthead by pin fall**

**Onaga defeated Danny Phantom by pin fall**

**Beastboy defeated Robin by submission**

**Sears defeated Kim Possible by submission to retain the Woman's Championship **


End file.
